


Let me Tell you Now (You're the Lucky One)

by spreadyourwingsandfly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Heartache, Insecurity, Songfic, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadyourwingsandfly/pseuds/spreadyourwingsandfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin is so lucky. Really, she is. At least, that’s what everyone tells her. Of course they tell her that.<br/>Her life is so perfect.<br/>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me Tell you Now (You're the Lucky One)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'The Lucky One' by Taylor Swift.

‘’And they tell you that you’re lucky, but you’re so confused. ‘Cause you don’t feel pretty, you just feel used. And all the young things like up to take your place.’’- Lucky One by Taylor Swift

Lydia Martin is so lucky. Really, she is. At least, that’s what everyone tells her. Of course they tell her that. She has looks that could rival even the most glamorous of beauty queen’s gorgeous features. She’s got these incredible curves that boys drool over and girls envy and that she highlights with fitted skirts and dresses. She’s got these bright green eyes, soft and plump lips, full and shiny hair. Lydia’s lucky to be so damn beautiful.  
She has a boyfriend. He holds her in the hallway, presses his body against hers as he trails scorching hot kisses down the creamy skin of her neck when they’re in the back of his car, cut off from the rest of the world. All of the girls want him. She knows it, and he knows it. She’s lucky, though, because she has him.  
Lydia is intelligent, too. One day, she will win a Field’s Medal for mathematics. She will have a career that allows her to display just how smart she really is. Where her brain is valued far more than it is in the dusty hallways of Beacon Hill’s high school.  
Her life is so perfect.  
Right?  
On the outside, of course it is. Anyone can pretend to be okay. Faking perfection and composure have become second nature to this young woman. She can flaunt her confidence as she struts down the hall, head held high. She can do all this and maintain perfect grades and her relationship and her friendships while crumbling under pressure on the inside.  
Lydia Martin has a body that gets her attention. From a young girl saying she wish she had her curves to the way Jackson can’t keep his hands off of her. Sometimes it gives her the wrong attention. Sometimes she wonders if that's why Jackson’s with her, why guys and girls flirt with her, why girls make fun of her body. She loves herself, she does. But we all wish we could change things about ourselves from time to time.  
Lydia has a boyfriend that is loving. If verbal abuse, insults, and blaming her for his unhappiness count as love. She has a boyfriend that make Stiles and Allison question why he’s even her boyfriend in the first place. That is usually met with biting remarks. Yet Lydia questions when she occasionally wonders the same thing herself.  
She’s not stupid, remember. She knows he’s using her. Knows he doesn’t really want her so much as he wants what he can get from her. She knows he doesn’t even really give a damn about her.  
Lydia knows that if she were to stop being just a pretty little piece of arm candy for him, he’d find someone else. One of those pretty little freshman with their enthusiastic attitudes and bright eyes would gladly take her place. Would gladly fall all over themselves for a chance at that handsome, egotistical, stupid, and somehow insecure boy. Because they don’t know how he is. Because he’s with Lydia. And she’s lucky to have them.  
Lydia Martin can get insecure. Don’t look at her that way. Why are you so surprised? We all get insecure. She’s so much more than a pretty face. Stiles sees it, Allison knows it, but no one else does. Perhaps it’s because she’s worked so hard to pretend that she isn’t as bright as she actually is. Perhaps it’s because she’s never been worth more than her looks to someone. Perhaps it’s because she’s confused as to why they think she’s lucky, when she feels more used than she does pretty when she’s in Jackson’s presence, and she knows that’s not the way love’s supposed to feel, that it's not real. Perhaps it’s because no one else really cares to look past all of that and see the real her.

And they’ll tell her that she’s the lucky one. Lydia would disagree with them. Would tell those girls and boys they're lucky to have someone that sees more in them than how good or bad they look. That they don’t have anyone judging them by their looks, and who actually love them and not what they want them to be.  
She’d tell them they’re the lucky ones.  
She can’t, though. Because she is Lydia Martin, the future Mrs. Lydia Whittemore. Her life is perfect. Her grades are perfect. Her house and clothes and shoes and boyfriend and skin and hair and friends… they are all perfect. That’s how they look to everyone else, at least. Because all they ever see is the things she allows them to.  
And they’ll tell her she’s the lucky one.  
And she will keep letting it believe them.  
Because, deep down inside, she knows who the lucky ones really are.


End file.
